portalfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Still Alive
Still Alive (suom. Yhä elossa) on laulu, joka kuullaan Portalin lopputekstien aikana. Sen laulaa GLaDOSin näkökulmasta GLaDOSin ääninäyttelijä Ellen McLain ja sen on säveltänyt Jonathan Coulton. Yleiskatsaus Koska laulu kuulaan Portalin lopuksi, laulaa GLaDOS siinä tunnelmistaan Chellin tuhottua hänet. GLaDOS ilmoittaa, ettei ole Chellille edes vihainen, vaan on yhä elossa ja jatkaa tieteen tekemistä niille, jotka ovat "yhä elossa". Portal 2:ssa käykin ilmi, että GLaDOS tosiaan on vielä hengissä. Laulun aikana GLaDOSin ääni on hieman korkeampi kuin yleensä. Sanat Englanniksi :This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: :HUGE SUCCESS. :It's hard to overstate :my satisfaction. :Aperture Science :We do what we must :because we can. :For the good of all of us. :Except the ones who are dead. :But there's no sense crying :over every mistake. :You just keep on trying :till you run out of cake. :And the Science gets done. :And you make a neat gun. :For the people who are :still alive. :I'm not even angry. :I'm being so sincere right now. :Even though you broke my heart. :And killed me. :And tore me to pieces. :And threw every piece into a fire. :As they burned it hurt because :I was so happy for you! :Now these points of data :make a beautiful line. :And we're out of beta. :We're releasing on time. :So I'm GLaD. I got burned. :Think of all the things we learned :for the people who are :still alive. :Go ahead and leave me. :I think I prefer to stay inside. :Maybe you'll find someone else :to help you. :Maybe Black Mesa... :THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA. FAT CHANCE. :Anyway, this cake is great. :It's so delicious and moist. :Look at me still talking :when there's Science to do. :When I look out there, :it makes me GLaD I'm not you. :I've experiments to run. :There is research to be done. :On the people who are :still alive. :And believe me I am :still alive. :I'm doing Science and I'm :still alive. :I feel FANTASTIC and I'm :still alive. :While you're dying I'll be :still alive. :And when you're dead I will be :still alive. :Still alive. :Still alive. Kirjaimellinen suomennos :Tämä oli voitto. :Merkitsen muistiin: :SUURMENESTYS. :On vaikeaa liioitella :tyytyväisyyttäni. :Aperture Science :Teemme mitä meidän täytyy :koska voimme. :Meidän kaikkien hyväksi. :Paitsi niiden jotka ovat kuolleet. :Muttei ole järkeä itkeä :joka virheestä. :Jatkat vain yrittämistä :kunnes kakku loppuu. :Ja tiedettä saadaan tehdyksi. :Ja teet siistin aseen. :Ihmisille jotka ovat :yhä elossa. :En ole edes vihainen. :Olen vilpitön nyt mä niin. :Vaikka syömmein särjit. :Ja tapoit minut. :Ja revit palasiksi. :Ja heitit joka palan tuleen. :Sattui kun ne paloivat koska :olin niin iloinen puolestasi! :Nyt nämä datan kohdat :luovat kauniin rivin. :Ja on beta ulkona. :Julkaisemme ajoissa. :Joten olen iloinen. Paloin. :Ajattele kaikkea mitä opimme :ihmisille jotka ovat :yhä elossa. :Mene ja jätä minut. :Luulenpa että pysyn mieluummin sisällä. :Ehkä löydät jonkun toisen :auttamaan. :Ehkä Black Mesa... :SE OLI VITSI. HA HA. TUSKIN. :Kuitenkin, tämä kakku on ihana. :Se on niin herkullinen ja kostea. :Katsos kun vielä puhun :vaikka on tiedettä tehtävänä. :Kun katson ulos, :olen iloinen etten ole sinä. :Minulla on kokeita ajettavana. :Tutkimuksia tehtävänä. :Ihmisillä jotka ovat :yhä elossa. :Ja usko pois olen :yhä elossa. :Teen tiedettä ja olen :yhä elossa. :Voin LOISTAVASTI ja olen :yhä elossa. :Kun sinä kuolet olen :yhä elossa. :Ja kun olet kuollut olen :yhä elossa. :Yhä elossa. :Yhä elossa. Luokka:Musiikki